


Too Much

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Halloween, Handcuffs, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Scott is in awe once he sees Mitch's halloween costume and it's hard to focus on anything else, all he wants is to have him.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did a thing. I was inspired by [this drawing](https://twitter.com/sweet_0dreams/status/926087968774860801) which is pretty cool and awesome and once I saw it I couldn't unsee or take this scene out of my mind, so here's the result. Also Mitch was killing me in that costume, so that's that. There's a lot of kinks on this one but I'm very bad at tagging them (if you read my stories you must have noticed it by now) so be aware. Enjoy it! xx

Mitch made a little bit of mystery over his halloween costume, Scott had asked him a million times because he was curious, but Mitch would just smile and tell him he would see it in a couple days. It wasn’t long, Scott could wait, but the curiosity in him and the mystery around it made him kind of anxious. He knew what he would dress up as, he knew it was safe but he didn’t want to overthink and get stressed over it, he didn’t had the time either.

Nicole came early to doll them up, he hadn’t planned on using makeup but the suggestion of an eyeliner wasn’t bad, he liked how his eyes looked like that, so he let her do it. He was ready, his costume didn’t require much, so he walked around the house putting things on order and pretending he was not doing it to get glimpses of what Mitch could possibly be as Nicole did his makeup on the kitchen.

Mitch went downstairs to finish dressing up and some of their friends arrived, so Scott played the host and started conversation. He forgot MItch was gone for a bit, he didn’t know how much time had passed, while he was laughing at something, the corner of his eyes caught something and he looked. There, on the top of the stairs was Mitch dressed up as Freddie Mercury, a very iconic look and very on brand for Mitch, since he had the mustache era going. He had the black short wig, pink earrings the same color as his nails, his top was soft pink, with a black latex skirt, and he had black stockings with garter belt printed on them, a small pair of black heels.

He couldn’t stop staring as Mitch walked around and greeted the few friends that had arrived. Scott was conscious that he could be drooling, his jaw was definitely on the floor, but he couldn’t look away, he didn’t even wanted to. The makeup on Mitch’s face was so light it made his face softer, he looked angelical. But the clothes on him were sinful. His face was merely a distraction to how delicious he looked on that whole outfit.

Eventually he managed to get himself together and back to the conversation his friends were having, but his eyes followed Mitch everywhere. Their eyes met and Mitch smiled sweetly at him as he talked to someone else, completely unaware of what he was causing on Scott and the thoughts he was having.

He had a whole party ahead of him, he needed to focus, if he stared at Mitch the whole time he would have a boner he wouldn’t be able to hide. So he took a deep breath and shook his head, wishing his thoughts would go away, because he knew he couldn’t avoid them from happening and it was entirely Mitch’s fault.

He drank a bit and got distracted by the genuine fun he was having, he was doing fine when Mitch wasn’t on his camp of view. But when he did look for him and couldn’t find, he was almost disappointed, he caught Mitch going downstairs and his feet were moving along the next second, following him.

Mitch didn’t notice Scott following him behind, he went to his bedroom and near his bedside table, looking for his charger and then plugging his phone. Scott entered the room and locked the door behind him, the small noise made Mitch look up as the loud sound of the music was now much lower and stuffy.

“Hey Scotty.” Mitch looked down on his phone again, typing. “What’s up?”

Scott was still by the door, his eyes were still on Mitch and he said nothing until Mitch looked up again. “Get naked.”

“What?” Mitch was confused but the look on Scott’s face was nothing but determined.

“Do you have any idea of how you look?” Scott took a step forward. “I don't know if I should fuck you in these clothes or rip them apart.”

Mitch gulped. “You didn’t even saw what I’m wearing underneath it yet.”

He didn’t regret what he had said. Not even when Scott crossed the room in less than a second and roughly pushed him against the wall, his hands around his throat. Mitch closed his eyes, surrendering, in adoration. Their faces were almost touching, they could feel each other’s heavy breathing. Scott hooked two fingers into Mitch’s turtleneck and pulled it down, his lips attacked the soft skin he adored, sucking hard and biting it, marking Mitch as his, giving him something to remember the next day and the day after that.

Mitch gasped, loving how it felt. Then Scott grabbed his arm and threw him into the bed, not caring at all of how he would lay. He pushed Mitch up and into the middle of the bed, standing over him. His hands roamed through Mitch’s body, travelling up his thighs and leaving goosebumps on its way, Scott lifted the skirt and saw the black lacy panties he had on. He looked up at Mitch instantly and he had a proud smirk on his face, Scott’s hand travelled up and lifted the soft shirt, just enough to reveal the bralette matching the bottom.

He hated the smug smile Mitch had on his face, like he had planned this, as if he knew the reaction he would get from Scott. He was daring him and Scott was always in for dares.

“You will go upstairs and greet each and every one of our friends,” Scott said while he looked into Mitch’s eyes, hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave marks. “You will smile and walk around knowing how good I fucked you just minutes ago, you will feel it, the cum on your stockings will make you remember, the soreness in your ass too.” Mitch moaned obscenely as the words went straight to his cock, now fully hard and making it leak. “That's if I let you come in the first place, I don't think you deserve it. Sluts don't get to come, and that's what you are.”

Mitch whimpered, the blood in his veins demanded Scott to take him. He nodded, waiting to say something but he couldn’t, his mouth was dry and he grew desperate as the seconds passed by. Scott grabbed both of his wrists and pulled them over his head, the sudden movement surprising Mitch. He held them both with one hand as the other opened Mitch’s draw and searched, Scott grabbed the handcuffs and put them on Mitch with ease.

Mitch squirmed under him, his hips searching for friction and Scott held them down, not allowing it. He looked down and saw the wet spot on Mitch’s panties, he licked his lips in desire. Scott grabbed the stockings along with the panties and pulled them down just enough to have access to Mitch’s ass, leaving it rolled up around his mid thigh.

With the tip of his finger he teased Mitch’s hole, drawing circles and getting grunts in protest. He pressed it in and Mitch moaned, but Scott didn’t let him enjoy it nearly enough. His hands quickly went to his own hips and pulled his black shorts down, he stroked himself and teased Mitch again, putting two fingers in this time.

He took the fingers off and Mitch groaned at being empty, Scott leaned down and licked his hole, a single and long time. He knew it wasn’t enough, he knew Mitch wasn’t prepared enough, but this was exactly how he wanted it. He would fuck him raw, rough, he was claiming something that was already his, but the fact that he could do that was the best part about it.

Scott aligned himself with Mitch’s entrance and then placed his legs on the curve of his elbows, making Mitch’s legs higher, exposing more of his hole, the stockings around him held his legs together. Scott waited for a second, too long for Mitch’s liking, and used the precome to push himself in, Mitch’s breath got caught up on his throat. It burned, it hurt, his hands were in fists and Scott let him adjust, giving him another second.

He felt Mitch shift under him, swinging his hips, and then he moved. Scott’s hands were in Mitch’s ass cheeks, if his nails were a bit longer we would leave marks on them. As he moved inside of Mitch, his nails dragged from his ass to his thighs, leaving red lines behind. His hands reached Mitch’s shirt again, he pulled them up and stared at the pretty fabric covering the nipples, his thumb caressed it, making Mitch arch his back. He pushed it aside and leaned down to lick it, his tongue made circles as his other hand pinched the other nipple. 

“You’re fucking mine.” He thrusted hard and Mitch screamed, Scott then pounded into him, hitting his spot every time and making Mitch cry out loud.

“Y-yes.” Mitch leaned his face forward and Scott met his lips halfway, devouring him into the kiss. Mitch’s toes curled and he felt it in his stomach, his hands were trembling and with Scott moaning and groaning into his ear he would not last any longer.

“You're lucky there's people out there or else your pretty face would be covered in my cum.” Scott said between thrusts and Mitch whined, his untouched cock ached at this image. Then Scott was grunting and coming inside of him, Mitch was desperate to come too but Scott didn’t said he could, and he didn’t want to push him any further, so he not so patiently waited.

Scott was panting on the curve of his neck, recovering his breath and slowly pulling out. He pulled Mitch’s legs down and he groaned as the pressure was being taken off of his cock.

“Don’t want to mess this slutty costume of yours, do we?” Scott looked up and Mitch had his bottom lip between his teeth. “Not that I would mind if people saw the cum stains on them.”

Mitch thought again about the image Scott described and it was painfully hot, he would gladly wear or use whatever Scott wanted to let other people know he had been fucked, claimed, or belong to. “P-please daddy.”

Scott could deny it to Mitch and not let him come, but he knew he would be miserably walking around, uncomfortable. He looked up to those brown eyes that were pleading release and he gave in, he earned it. He wrapped a hand around Mitch’s cock and stroked him as he whimpered, gasped, and then came when Scott’s mouth was around him, sucking, eager to taste him. Scott kept licking him and it made Mitch’s eyes roll on the back of his head, he protested weakly, his arms ached and he didn’t had any energy left on his body.

His mind was fuzzy, still enjoying the aftermath, he couldn’t move a muscle, but he felt Scott fixing him up. He put his stockings and panties back in place, pulled his shirt and skirt back down and then placed kisses all over Mitch’s blissed face.

“Do you need a minute?” Scott asked as he kissed Mitch’s jaw.

Mitch nodded, still unable to talk, eyes still closed. “You should probably head upstairs, I’ll be there in a second.

“Okay.” Scott kissed him softly then left.

Mitch waited a few more minutes than he stood up, his wig was slipping out of his head and he smiled as he fixed it. He checked for wrinkles or any giveaways on his clothes, and when he didn’t find any he made his way back to the party. There were a lot more people now than when he had left, so he greeted all of his friends, chatting around and making them feel at home. He was thirsty and was very glad when a cup was placed into his hand, he drank it up in a second, when he looked back Scott was the one that gave it to him. He had the same smug smile Mitch was wearing before, he gave it because he needed, and he knew why. They shared a smile that held a secret only both of them knew.


End file.
